


[Podfic of] Past, Present, and Future

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Episode s06e13 Dreams Come True, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of <strong>flaming_muse</strong>'s oneshot reaction fic to the the series finale of Glee (episode 6x13). The podfic was performed/recorded and edited by <strong>luvtheheaven</strong>.</p><hr/><p><strong>Original summary from flaming_muse</strong>: <em>A pregnant Rachel has a night in with Kurt and Blaine.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past, Present, and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737926) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> flaming_muse always wrote Klaine reaction fics, and this one is Klaine too, but it's also got background/minor St. Berry and is gen-focused as it is Rachel's POV and about her being a surrogate to Klaine's child and about her friendships with both Kurt and Blaine. I consider it more like a "gen" fic than a romantic-based one, for that reason. It's mainly character study plus friendship. I loved the story so much, and it is a nice follow up to my first Glee podfic: _[Love Is More Than Just a Game For Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2536925)_ , which was also a podfic of a fic that flaming_muse wrote, a fic also about Rachel w/ Klaine.
> 
> This time, luvtheheaven also did the cover art and added a small amount of music that relates to the story.

Please read the original fic, written by flaming_muse here: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/3737926.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3737926) If you would like to read along as you listen you may, or you can comment on her fic after listening if you like the story. I'm the creator of the podfic, she's the creator of the story itself.

I use some snippets of the Glee cover of "My Favorite Things". <http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/My_Favorite_Things> \- I changed which lyrics the characters were singing with flaming_muse's permission so that I could use this recording of the actors actually singing the song and keep it as true as possible to her fic with the correct characters singing at each point in the fic.

Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Past, Present, and Future - Rachel & Klaine (& Jesse) Glee podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/Past,%20Present,%20and%20Future%20-%20Rachel%20and%20Klaine,%20%28and%20Jesse%29%20Glee%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

Another streaming option is right here:

 

Note that the podfic is 41 minutes and 42 seconds long. (41:42)

* * *

For the second time ever I decided to try creating my own cover art for a fic! It's nothing special, but hey, at least the podfic has art this time.

Other links to keep in mind for tracking likes/reblogs/hits (feedback): [here on tumblr](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/116568854847/glee-podfic-of-past-present-and-future) and [ also here on tumblr](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/116568631337/podfic-of-past-present-and-future) and on [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/past-present-and-future).


End file.
